D2D wireless communication techniques may be used to perform peer-to-peer/point-to-point (P2P) communications among mobile devices and networks in a variety of settings. D2D communications between mobile devices may be designed to complement the use of centralized communications from a carrier-operated wireless base station, for example, centralized station-to-mobile communications from an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) in a network operating with a 3GPP Long Term Evolution/Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE/LTE-A) standard, or from an access point (AP) in a network operating with an IEEE 802.11 standard.
D2D communications are typically limited to authenticated or trusted devices, to prevent access from nearby unauthorized devices to a user's device and data. With existing techniques, D2D authentication procedures utilize the exchange of an authentication key or the verification of some identifier, such as a friend identifier or group identifier, via a remote server (e.g., a server hosted in a cloud network). These solutions are non-trivial to an end user because the user's device has to establish a wireless link to a network or the internet, exchange data with the remote server, and incur data usage (and fees) associated with the procedure. Additionally, the user's device may not have access to the internet or the remote authentication server at the user's current location.